Fivarth
Fivarth is a Mipedian Conjuror. Appearance Fivarth is an orange scaled Mipedian with busy eyebrows, garbed in the robe worn among his fellow Conjurors. Background Information Like all Conjurors, Fivarth lives isolated from the rest of his tribe until needed, such as to help repel the M'arillians. He is one of the best known conjurors alongside Drimesse, his good friend. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Fivarth and the Conjurors would be evicted from Rao'Pa Sahkk by Ihun'kalin. In an attempt to reclaim Rao'Pa Sahkk, the Conjurors would begin to create new warbeasts for the coming war.[citation needed] Towards the end of the war, Fivarth was part of the Conjurors that held up at Kiru City, along with his friend Drimesse and the recently freed Savell. He was part of the underground team sent to surprise the M'arrillian Coral Fighters from behind. Initially, their teammates was dismissive of how a few Mipedians could turn the tide, until Malvadine informed them that they were no ordinary Mipedians - they were Conjurors. Drimesse, Fivarth, and Savell soon taught them what a conjuror was, by summoning Titanix, Uboraan, and Blazvatan to attack and scatter Phelphor's troops. It initially seemed that the M'arrillian forces were near defeat until reinforcements lead by the M'arrillian Chieftain Aval'par arrived to assist Phelphor's depleted army. The new forces exhausted the Conjurors, and were eventually forced to send the warbeasts back, or else he would go completely reckless.[citation needed] The Dryland Forces were nearly defeated until Takinom saved them with troops she had gathered to destroy the M'arrillians. Fivarth then joined Takinom along with the rest of the Resistance and participated in the Battle of Kiru City, where the Tribal Alliance were victorious over the M'arrillians. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies * Peytonic Master‏‎ * KidChaor * Other conjurers * The Tribal Alliance Enemies * The M'arrillians Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Fivarth is a pretty useless Conjuror. He can only reduce recklessness by 5 and very poor stats. His only redeeming quality is that he cannot be the target of mugic or abilities, but since he has base 15 in all stats, this does not help much. Give him a Ravita Flower so he can cast mugic in your army, otherwise he is very bad. TV Show Breakdown Appearances * War Beasts: Fivarth greets Peyton and Kaz in the Mipedim deserts after they experience a mirage. After that the mysterious mipedian take the dehydrated players to his home and share them some water There the boys explain they're searching for a Conjuror, and after sharing the history about the origin of the conjurors, he summons Uboraan and reveals him being one himself. * Last Stand (Part One): Fivarth was one of three Conjurors that take part of the commando team, leaded by Tassanil, tasked with the mission to break the lines of the M'arrillian armies that were ready to invade Kiru City. During the battle he summoned Uboraan and drove back Phelphor's troops. Cards and Scans * Peytonic Master Quotes Gallery Fivarrth.jpg|Fivarth while speaking to Peyton and Kaz in War Beasts. Fivarrth 1.gif|Ditto. Fivarrth 2.gif|Fivarth grinning. Notes and References Category:Mipedian Conjurors Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Stubs Category:Super Rare Creatures